


Picayune

by The_Lady_smaell



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Hatake Kakashi, Eternally a BAMF Iruka, Gen, Introspection, Iruka is having a bad day, Kinda BAMF Hiashi, People are unappreciative assholes, Shitty Writing, Umino Iruka-centric, Why can't I write for writings sake, brain vomit, elitism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_smaell/pseuds/The_Lady_smaell
Summary: We all have those days, the ones where we feel small, insignificant and worthless.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Hiashi Hyuga
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Picayune

**Author's Note:**

> See story.

A/N: I swear dictionary(.)com spies on my life because it usually comes up with something weirdly appropriate to my current state of mind. As usual I can’t write just for writings sake, using this to vent some unhealthy emotions and hopefully make myself feel a little better.

* * *

Title: Picayune.

Summary: We all have those days, the ones where we feel small, insignificant and worthless.

Fandom: Naruto.

Characters: Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi

_Picayune [pik-ee-yoon]_

_Adjective_

_1\. Of little value or account; small; trifling_.

The sun was setting over Konoha, hanging low in the sky bathing the whole city in a warm glow and casting long shadows along the dusty roads. The streets were quiet with just a few civilians milling about finishing up their business for the day and lulling the village into twilight.

The calm before the storm of the night shift.

On the edge of the village the academy stood silent all the classes having been let out for the day but that did not mean it was devoid of life. In one of the larger classrooms a figure sat at the old wooden desk, head stooped in his hands hiding his eyes but not the distinctive scar across his nose. He sat silent as if trying to quell some raging tempest surrounding him and after a long moment he sat back on his chair and let out a deep sigh.

_‘Well that could have gone better.’_

He had known that the ‘meeting’ with the principal, some of the more influential clan leaders and the Daimyo’s aid was going to be a disaster and he really, really had been on point in his assessment. It had been humiliating and disrespectful and _wrong_. Iruka didn’t often feel like a third rate citizen in Konoha, he knew his station was low and some would consider it worthless but today had really drilled home how little those with power cared.

Not that they should, he’d never taken on teaching for the fame or recognition.

He done it to _help_ people.

That still didn’t make the sting any less and anger, hurt, jealousy and a whole cacophony of emotions roiled in his gut.

_‘God I’m pathetic’_

The brunette’s mind swam back to the meeting the image a perfect picture in his mind. He could see the principle flanked by the Daimyo’s aid and the new teachers, could see the clan heads dotted around his classroom some levelling him with stares of disdain, others support.

He could still hear the Daimyo's aid explaining the role of the new teachers, explaining that the elite needed elite teachers and that Iruka wasn’t considered among the ‘elite’.

They didn’t exactly say that but it had been _heavily_ implied.

He _could_ still feel the fury raise up from within him as he realised that the ‘help’ he’d been promised was going to turn out to be anything but. He was still going to teaching multiple classes on his own, still going to be spinning the plates and keep everything going somehow. While the new teachers got to swan off and do the easy work, the work that wasn’t even needed really.

All because they had family ties.

He’d lost his temper, he wasn’t ashamed to admit it.

Iruka had chewed out the aid and it had almost been worth it to see the look on the faces of the smug assholes until the aid had pulled out the big guns.

_‘Orphan’_

_‘Clanless’_

_‘Worthless’_

The brunette had wanted to continue, to rip that elitist assholes face off but he had stopped when of all people _Hyuga Hiashi_ placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to calm. He had shot a surprised look at the clan head who had levelled him with a stare. Not a glare, which was the usual par from the course from the man, but a stare that was there to remind him where he was, who he was speaking to and yet at the same time offering an agreement to his argument.

It was a pleasant surprise.

The aid however misread the gesture and saw it as his victory, with a few more scathing words he left the room with the simpering principal and smug teachers in tow.

The rest of the congregation had quickly dispersed, either satisfied with the outcome or unsure how to approach him. Iruka was pretty sure he was throwing off ridiculous levels of murderous intent so he didn’t honestly blame them.

The brunette’s mind drifted back to the present and he felt the cold chill of depression sink in. He was so _fucking stupid_, why couldn’t he control his emotions? He’d been totally justified in what he had said, he knew that much but how he'd said it? Yeah that could have been done a little more tactfully.

He was _so_ fired.

Iruka was so lost wallowing in his miserable thoughts he didn't notice someone approach.

"Are you all right Iruka-Sensei?"

Jolted from his thoughts Iruka meeped in surprise and blushed as he discovered Hatake Kakashi, the sixth Hokage standing in front of him.

"H-Hokage-sama.."

"Iruka-san we talked about this did we not?"

The brunette's blush deepened, it still felt strange to call the Hokage by his given name despite the tentative friendship the two Shinobi had shared over the years. It had gotten more familiar after Kakashi had taken office and they had spent more time around one another either through the missions room and the numerous academy meetings.

"Ah… Sorry... Kakashi-san."

"I take it the meeting with the Daimyo's aid didn't go that well?" Kakashi asked with a hint of genuine concern.

Iruka felt shame plummet to the bottom of his stomach.

"Not exactly, no."

The Hokage took a long calculating look at the Chūnin sensei, who bristled in response; unnerved at being judged by yet more eyes that day.

"Ah I see." Kakashi's tone was unreadable.

Iruka's whole posture slumped, forehead laid flat on the table and hands crossed at the back of his head.

He was so _fucking stupid_.

He wanted to cry so badly but he'd already embarrassed himself enough in front of his superiors today.

"Iruka, look at me."

The brunette didn't want to, he couldn't look the other man in the eye he was such a worthless, pathetic piece of shit.

"IRUKA!" Kakashi's tone was suddenly all business.

The Shinobi in Iruka immediately stood to attention at that voice out of pure reflex.

"There we go, I was getting a little concerned there."

Iruka glared not in the mood for Kakashi's games. He just wanted to get out of here and away from this god awful situation.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama I have to go I have business to attend to." His voice was bitter.

The silver-haired man surveyed Iruka was a silent concern and it made the brunette bristle, gathering his things he quickly made his way toward the door.

"He was wrong you know… The Daimyo's aid…"

Iruka stopped, hand outstretched toward the doorknob.

_'Had he heard…'_

As if reading the Chūnin's mind Kakashi continued talking.

"Just because you have no clan does not make you any less of a Shinobi. In fact I'm amazed how well you've managed to keep things going around here with everything that's been going on. You just took the lead and got it done and it was one less thing I knew I had to worry about."

Iruka felt tears prick his eyes again but this time it was more out of an embarrassed happiness than anything else. He kept his back to Kakashi, he really didn't want the other man to see how much his words were affecting him.

There was a displacement of air and suddenly the Hokage was right behind him, with a warm hand on Iruka's shoulder.

"The people who it _really_ matters to, know what you did; they know and appreciate it, _truly_ appreciate it. And the rest…" Here Kakashi's voice turned into a growl "..._Fuck_ _them_, they don't understand what you've done here."

Shock, Iruka was in pure shock. He knew Kakashi was right, that the people whose approval he wanted had already given it but to hear it from the leader of the village, speaking on behalf of his village was shocking.

"I just did what I had to, there wasn't much choice…" The brunette replied in a quiet voice.

The hand on his shoulder gave the slightest squeeze.

"No you didn't…. But that does not make the fact you did it any less meaningful. Thank you for your hard work Iruka-Sensei."

The words so casually tagged onto the end of the sentence, the words he'd probably told Kakashi a thousand times were like a punch to the gut and he felt himself catch his breath. Suddenly the room seemed to spin as all other emotions drained from him except one.

_Pride_.

It was small, barely a flicker but it was there.

"T-thank you Kakashi-san."

Kakashi smiled both eyes closing in sincerity.

"Think nothing of it, just telling the truth Iruka-san."

Iruka felt a small smile tug at his lips, he did feel a little better and he smiled wider at the irony of Kakashi, the man who had given him a million headaches being the one to do it. It really was a funny world sometimes.

Kakashi withdrew his hand and took a step back.

"Apologies Iruka-san I have a prior engagement to attend." The Hokage said almost apologetically.

"Oh?"

Kakashi's eyes creased in a smile again but this time there was no friendly warmth, it was vicious.

"Yes, the principal invited me to discuss some new policy he'd been meaning to implement, said he had the support of the Daimyo or something."

Grey eyes flashed steel and Iruka felt something twist inside him at the fact Kakashi was outraged on his behalf. The idea of him going into the principal's meeting in full on 'Hokage-Kakashi' mode made Iruka chuckle and he bowed respectfully to hide his face.

"Ah I better not keep you then Hokage-sama.." His voice was ladened with humour and thanks ".. If you want to be on time for your meeting."

Yes, that certainly would be a shock for the principal; the Hokage on time for a meeting. Although he'd certainly toned down the span of his tardiness it appeared that old habits died _hard_.

Kakashi let out a soft chuckle.

"I think you're right Iruka-Sensei, after all the education of our children is something very important. I should make the effort."

There was a comfortable silence between the two men but after a moment the Hokage broke it, scratching the back of his head almost nervously.

"Oh Iruka-san, Naruto-kun was looking for you. He said he had something he wanted to ask you."

Iruka narrowed his eyes in thoughtful suspicion but shook it off. He probably just wanted to score a free meal, Naruto had been a little stressed recently with his upcoming nuptials.

"Ah thank you Kakashi-san I'll make sure I find him."

Kakashi nodded and then quickly flashed through the hand signs for a short range teleportation jutsu, disappearing in a swirl of dust and leaves.

Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose, it had certainly been a strange day but he wasn't going to let it get to him. He was a shinobi and he'd just do what he'd always done; roll with the situation and adapt.

Right now he had more important things to do, he had a blonde, knucklehead ninja to find.

~The End~

* * *

A/N: Apologies for the randomness of this. I needed a vent and apparently Iruka is my fictional avatar. A lot of this is kinda true to my current working situation with the exception that the people who were portrayed by the teachers are not assholes. (They're actually decent people just circumstances are kinda against me as they're all related to my line managers so nepotism.)

Also the ending is kinda a lead in to the last episode of the Shippuden anime because fuck it I love that episode so hard it gives me all the right feels.

So yeah sorry for brain vomit. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
